Interveiw with ICHIGO!
by Miyurki-Chan
Summary: meh and kris interveiw ichigo and end up wit a naked aizen running after us so funny u must read!


An Interview with Ichigo !

Disclamir: I dont own bleach or the person im intervweiing yes this is craap

Me: hey ichigo

Ichigo:...wtf...what r u doing

kris: dude shes intervewing u in ur house

Ichigo: wtf...w/e

me: anyway lets get started

me:OK!! ichigo ima put something in this hat and u put ur hand in it and what ever u get u do

ok

kris: dis is gonna be toruter isnt

me: oo yes

ichigo: ok haha very funny NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!

kris:...meany pshh...

me: aww...thats old ichigo ok stick ur ass hands in the hat!!

kris: do it dude its better then kissing ur teddy called pookie

ichigo: WHEN DID U FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT!!

me: dude wtf u hav a a teddy I thought u were more decent then that

kris: XD!

Ichigo:hes not a teddy hes umm..clled hunny bunch now -.-

me and kris: -space out stareing at ichigo-...NO COMMENT

ichigo: what??

me: nothinh l

meh: anyway lets get started

kris: (sticks ichigos hand in bag)

meh: lolz good work kris!

Ichigo: let me go!

Meh:ok juss take out a paper -laugh to slef)

ichigo: (opens paper and say u must hug aizen and tell him u love him)

meh: well what it say...

ichigo:umm.. it say nothing (running out the door)

meh : (runns after him and shoot him wit a sling shot) JACKPOT!! BBITCH!!

kris:...no comment

meh: (reads paper) LOLZ!!!

kris: what it say??

me: (gives paper to kris)

kris: WTF...WHO THE FYUK IS AIZEN!!

ichigo: I dunno and dont care by by im going to bed

me: BUT U CANT U HAV TO DO WHAT IT SAY!! OR ELSE!!

kris:...this is gonna be a long night /

ichigo: or else what?? pssh

meh: (thniks) or we will tie u to the roof dress as pikachu wit a sign beat me I hav candy in side! Haha what u say to that smartass

kris: XD!

Ichigo: fine il do it gosh!

Meh: BOOYA!!!

meh..kris,,ichigo: (to aizens house)

ichigo: goes knocking on the door

meh: lolz yes!

Kris:...omg...this is akward hes goning kncoking and saying I love u to a guy he dont kno

meh: he knos him I think oo ya! He does

ichigo:-knocks again-!

Ichigo: (hear nosieing inside)

(Inside):: OO AIZEN GO FASTER AND HARDER!!! (knocks down of books)

ichigo: WTF!!! -almost fanitin) (runs bak in car as fast as he can)

meh: u didnt do it!

Kris:...sracey kat!

Ichigo: OK SEE FOR URSLEF!!

kris: see what for our slef!!

meh: yea what!

Ichigo: THERE UM...DOING IT!!!

meh...kris: yea right...

ichigo: come here I hread ...moaning and goaing!

Kris: no comment...wtf

meh: LMAO!!!

meh: (goes and hear wahts inside)

kris: ill stay here

meh: no ur comming! (pulls kris)

meh...kris...ichigo...:(hears whats inside and hear a girl saying go faster ur coming)

kris: LMAO!!! THATS NASTY!!! BUT FUNNY! AND DISTERBING!

Meh: ROFLMFGDAO!!!!!! THATS SO FUNNY!!1!

Ichigo: thats not so funny

meh: open the door so we can drop in on them!

Ichigo: HELLZ NO!!

kris: WHIMP!!

ichigo: w/e thats engoh im going home

meh; u cant ur broke and outta gas

ichigo: 0.0!

Kris: XD

Meh: viedo tapes aizen form window

kris: wtf ur nasty y would u do that!

Meh: cause ima sell it on ebay from 900 dollars!!

kris:.../ okay den

ichigo: ok...

meh: there done! Omg they saw from the window!!

Kris & ichigo: lookz- WTF!! OMG RUNN!!!

meh: GET IN THE CAR!!

ichigo: but u said...

meh: U HEARD ME I LIED BITCH GET IN!!!

Aizen: -opens door- what R U DOING -runs after car- ima get u! For that

Ichigo: -drives fast- what do I do!

Me: FLOR IT!!

ichigo: hes on our tail -speedz up-

meh: now click rerevse!

Ichigo: wtf go naw bak for a mintue if we do that we might...

me: BACK THE HELL UP!!!

kris: O.D O.D O.D THIS IS CRAZY!!!

icigo: -backs up and hits naked aizen!-

meh: O.D O.D O.D O.D!!!

ichigo:omg is he dead lets get out and see

meh:omg no we gotta get the fUK OUTAA HERE BEFORE THE COPS EXPECT US or someone reprt us!

Kris: hurry! Move drive!

Meh: tomorrw we will... wtf the naked lady is runing out of his house naked! I thnik shes on to us oo wtf

ichigo: -speeds up-

kris: lets go and conteid this the next time! -falls asleep-

meh: oo lord WE WILL SEE NEXT TIME ON INTERVEIW WIT ICHIGO!! byez -fall aslepp-

ichigo guys...guys,...guys GUYS!!

ichigo: -sigh-

TO BE CCONTINUED!!!

LMAO!!


End file.
